danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בנות צלפחד
ימין|ממוזער|250px|בנות צלפחד עומדות לפני משה (איור) - ויקישיתוף בנות צְלָפְחָד הן מַחְלָה, נֹעָה, חָגְלָה, מִלְכָּה ותִרְצָה "בשנת הארבעים, אחר שמת אהרן" (רש"י) פנו אל משה רבינו, בבקשה המובאת בפרשת פנחס - ספר במדבר (כ"ז, א'- י"א) לקבל נחלה בין נחלות שבטי ישראל, למרות שאין הן זכאיות לרשת את אביהן שמת במסעות בני ישראל במדבר סיני ולא היה לו בנים זכרים. האמור במקרא מהווה בסיס לדיון בדיני ירושה במסכת: יש נוחלים. ההלכה בנות טענו שאביהן לא היה ב"עדת קורח", ואין ליטול מהן את זכותן לנחלה בארץ ישראל. והתשובה שהתקבלה מהקב"ה הייתה :"כֵּן, בְּנוֹת צְלָפְחָד דֹּבְרֹת--נָתֹן תִּתֵּן לָהֶם אֲחֻזַּת נַחֲלָה, בְּתוֹךְ אֲחֵי אֲבִיהֶם; וְהַעֲבַרְתָּ אֶת-נַחֲלַת אֲבִיהֶן, לָהֶן" (שם) בהמשך הדברים, בטרם תבוצע החלוקה לנחלות שבטי ישראל (שם,ל"ו, א'-י"ב) - בני משפחתן משבט מנשה העלו בעיה נוספת, אם יינשאו לבני שבט אחר, הרי בבוא היום תעבור נחלתן אל ילדיהן, לנחלת שבט אחר. הפתרון שנמצא היה כי בנות צלפחד - "למשפחת מטה אביהם תהיינה לנשים" (שם, ל"ו, ו'). רש" מפרט יותר בביאור לד"ה :כן בנות צלפחד דברת - יפה תבעו. אשרי אדם שהקב"ה מודה לדבריו. על זה שהפועל "נתן" חזר פעמיים:נתן תתן - שני חלקים, חלק אביהן, שהיה מיוצאי מצרים, וחלקו עם אחיו בנכסי חפר: והעברת - לשון עברה הוא במי שאינו מניח בן ליורשו. יחד עם זאת, כתב רש"י:"על שם שהבת מעברת נחלה משבט לשבט שבנה ובעלה יורשין אותה. שלא תיסוב נחלה לא נצטווה אלא לאותו הדור בלבד וכן והעברתם את נחלתו לבתו, בכולן הוא אומר ונתתם, ובבת הוא אומר והעברתם. בנות צלפחד נישאו לקרובי משפחתן המצוינים בבקשתן לנחלה: " בְּתוֹךְ אֲחֵי אָבִינוּ " (כז:ד), כפי שנאמר בפרשת מסעי: " וַתִּהְיֶינָה... לִבְנֵי דֹדֵיהֶן לְנָשִׁים " (לו:יא). בשני מקומות בגמרא (בבא בתרא קיט-קכ; תענית ל ע"ב) נזכרת הלכת בנות צלפחד. בשניהם נעשה ביטולו של סייג הנישואין (שהוטל על בנות יורשות שלא להינשא לבני שבטים אחרים) עילה לשמחה לדורות של כל עם ישראל, שמחה שנחוגה בט"ו באב. ה"משך חכמה" מבאר זאת (במ' לו:א): נראה דהיו מבינים דדבר זה לא יתכן להיות לעולם, דנמצא יהיו בני ישראל חלוקין זה מזה ולא קשורים ואגודים זה בזה, הגורם הריסה גדולה לקיום האומה והתפתחותה. בכל מקרה נותר העיקרון:"וְאִם-אֵין אַחִים, לְאָבִיו--וּנְתַתֶּם אֶת-נַחֲלָתוֹ לִשְׁאֵרוֹ הַקָּרֹב אֵלָיו מִמִּשְׁפַּחְתּוֹ, וְיָרַשׁ אֹתָהּ (שם, י"א) "ואין משפחה קרויה אלא משפחת האב" חטאו של צלופחד בנות צלופחד טענו כי חטאו היה חטא של יחיד ולא חטא שגרר אחרים עימו אחרים. רש"י באר: לפי שהיו באות לומר בחטאו מת, נזקקו לומר לא בחטא מתלוננים ולא בעדת קרח שהצו על הקב"ה לפי בבא בתרא:"מתלוננים ועדת קרח לא היה להם חלק בארץ" - אלא בחטאו לבדו מת, ולא החטיא את אחרים עמו. * ר' עקיבא אומר: מקושש עצים היה. * ור' שמעון אומר: מן המעפילים היה: במסכת שבת מפורט:" ת"ר מקושש זה צלפחד וכן הוא אומר (במדבר טו) ויהיו בני ישראל במדבר וימצאו איש וגו' ולהלן הוא אומר (במדבר כז) אבינו מת במדבר מה להלן צלפחד אף כאן צלפחד דברי ר' עקיבא אמר לו ר' יהודה בן בתירא עקיבא בין כך ובין כך אתה עתיד ליתן את הדין אם כדבריך התורה כיסתו ואתה מגלה אותו ואם לאו אתה מוציא לעז על אותו צדיק" - רבי עקיבא בדעה שמדובר בצלופחד, אבל ר' יהודה בן בתירא אינו שלם עם קביעה זו. צ"ו, ע"ב.. טיבן של הבנות 300px|thumb|ימין|בנות צלופחד The Daughters of Zelophehad. Caption: "The women are kneeling down before Moses. They are asking him for something. They are the daughters of Zelophehad. Their father is dead. They have no brothers. They are asking for a share of the land promised to the men of the Israelites. Moses will give it to them." Illustration from the 1897 Bible Pictures and What They Teach Us: Containing 400 Illustrations from the Old and New Testaments: With brief descriptions by Charles Foster 1897 ד"ר דבורה אושפזאי כתבה במאמרה:" זו הסיבה שכאשר הכתוב מתחיל לספר על בנות צלפחד הוא מונה את ייחוסן עד ליוסף: "ותקרבנה בנות צלפחד בן חפר בן גלעד בן מכיר בן מנשה למשפחת מנשה בן יוסף". לומר לנו, שכשם שיוסף חיבב את הארץ ואמר: "והעלתם את עצמתי מזה" (בר' נ כה) כך חיבבו הן את הארץ וזכו על כן לנחול בה. חכמתן של בנות צלפחד בולטת מן האופן בו מתאר המקרא את הופעתן ואת הצגת טענותיהן. # תחילה: "ותקרבנה בנות צלפחד" - כל הבנות מופיעות יחד. הן אינן שולחות נציגה, או נציגות אלא מתייצבות כולן כאחד. # ההופעה התבצעה בשני שלבים: "ותקרבנה" תחילה התקרבו ואח"כ - "ותעמדנה". לאחר שהתקרבו לטווח מספיק הרצו את טענותיהן. # הקדמה - הן לא התפרצו מיד עם טענתן, אלא תחילה ספרו על אביהם שמת בחטאו במדבר. # "למה יגרע שם אבינו מתוך משפחתו", וההדגשה החוזרת "כי בן אין לו" שאפשר לקרוא בסימן תמיהה!? האם זו סיבה שימחק שמו של אבא? למה שהבנות לא תעמודנה במקום בן? ממה נפשך אם אין הבנות נחשבות לזרע, תתייבם אמנו! (בבא בתרא קיט, ע"ב) הצלחתם והתגובה החיובית של הקב"ה על בקשתם הביא את חז"ל ליחס להן מידות טובות: בנות צלפחד חכמניות הן, דרשניות הן, צדקניות הן. חכמניות הן - שלפי שעה דברו (בשעת הכושר - ע"פ פירוש רשב"ם), דאמר רב שמואל בר רב יצחק: מלמד שהיה משה רבינו יושב ודורש בפרשת יבמין, שנאמר (ספר דברים כ"ה, ה') "כי ישבו אחים יחדו". אמרו לו: אם כבן אנו חשובין - תנה לנו נחלה כבן, אם לאו - תתייבם אמנו! מיד: "ויקרב משה את משפטן לפני ה'". דרשניות הן - שהיו אומרות: אילו היה לו בן לא דיברנו. צדקניות הן - שלא נישאו אלא להגוּן להן. בבא בתרא קיט ע"ב.: על דבריהן כתבו המדרשים: "ויאמר ה' אל משה לאמר: כן בנות צלפחד דוברות, יפה תבעו בנות צלפחד, שכך כתובה פרשה לפני במרום. אשרי אדם ש"המקום" מודה לדבריו"ספרי במדבר, קלד; אמירה דומה מובאת במכילתא דרבי ישמעאל לפרשת יתרו.. חמש בנות צלפחד לא הוזכרו תמיד בסדר זהה "מַחְלָה נֹעָה, וְחָגְלָה וּמִלְכָּה וְתִרְצָה" (ספר במדבר כ"ז, א') "וַתִּהְיֶינָה מַחְלָה תִרְצָה, וְחָגְלָה וּמִלְכָּה וְנֹעָה--בְּנוֹת צְלָפְחָד: לִבְנֵי דֹדֵיהֶן, לְנָשִׁים." ל"ו, י"א . בתלמוד הוצע ההסבר הבא: "להלן מנאן הכתוב דרך גדולתן וכאן דרך חכמתן", כלומר - הפסוק המספר על נישואיהן סידר את שמותיהן לפי גילן, ולעומת זאת בפסוק העוסק בעמידתן לפני משה סודרו השמות לפי סדר חוכמתן. דעה אחרת בתלמוד ("תנא דבי רבי ישמעאל") שוללת את ההסבר הזה, וגורסת כי "בנות צלפחד שקולות היו", היו שוות בחכמה זו לזו, ולכן הוזכרו בכל פעם בסדר אחר. על נישואיהן נאמר שם "אמר רב יהודה אמר שמואל: בנות צלפחד הותרו להנשא לכל השבטים (בניגוד לבנות-היורשות של אותו הדור), שנאמר (במדבר לו, ו): לטוב בעיניהם תהיינה לנשים. אלא מה אני מקיים (את המשך הפסוק) אך למשפחת מטה אביהם תהיינה לנשים? עצה טובה השיאן הכתוב, שלא יינשאו אלא להגון להן". האגדה מוסיפה בשם "רבי אליעזר בן יעקב" כי "אפילו קטנה שבהן לא נשאת פחותה מ(גיל) ארבעים שנה", וסיבת הדבר - על פי המפרשים - שהמתינה לחתן המתאים לה ממשפחת אביה. התלמוד שם דן בגיל הנישואין, אשר בדרך כלל שולל את האפשרות להרות וללדת, ומסכם ש"מתוך שצדקניות הן נעשה להן נס" בבלי, בבא בתרא קיט ע"ב - קכ ע"א. . הלקח למשה רבינו מדרש אחר מבקר את משה רבינו על כך שלא מצא תשובה לשאלתם ופנה למרום. הרי בפרשת יתרו נאמר : "ושפטו את העם בכל עת, את הדבר הקשה יביאון אל משה". על כך אומר המדרש: "אמר לו הקב"ה: משה, אתה דן את הקושיות?! הרי בנות צלפחד באין לשאל בדין שאפלו תינוקות-של-בית-רבן משיבין עליו, ואין אתה יודע מה להשיב! אלא 'ויקרב משה את משפטן לפני ה' ' "מכילתא דרשב"י, פרק יח.. לעומת זאת, בתלמוד הבבלי מובאת דעה שונה, שאין ביקורת כלפי משה, אלא שבח לבנות צלפחד: "וכך היה רבי שמעון השקמוני אומר: יודע היה משה רבינו שבנות צלפחד יורשות הן, אבל לא היה יודע אם נוטלות חלק בכורה (שהיה צלפחד, שהיה בכור, אמור לרשת בנכסי אביו) אם לאו. וראויה היתה פרשת נחלות (דיני ירושה) להיכתב על ידי משה, אלא שזכו בנות צלפחד ונכתבה על ידן... ללמדך, שמגלגלים זכות על ידי זכאי"בבלי, בבא בתרא קיט א-ב; סנהדרין ח ע"א. למדרשים נוספים העוסקים במעלתן של בנות צלפחד ראו ספרי זוטא, כז.. ירושת בנות צלופחד על גודל הירושה דנה המשנה:"בנות צלופחד נטלו שלושה חלקים בנחלה--חלק אביהם שהיה מיוצאי מצריים, וחלקו עם אחיו בנכסי חפר; ושהיה בכור, ונטל שני חלקים" ואולי גם חלק רביעי שכן הגיע להן מאחיו של צלפחד שמת . "העומדות בצדקתן זָכוּ בְנוֹת צְלָפְחָד לִטֹּל שָׂכָר כְּנֶגֶד כָּל בְּנֵי דוֹרָן! וְכָל כָּךְ לָמָּה? לְפִי שֶׁבְּאוֹתָהּ תְּקוּפָה הִתְמַרְמְרוּ בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל וְאָמְרוּ א: "נִתְּנָה רֹאשׁ וְנָשׁוּבָה מִצְרָיְמָה" (במדבר, י"ד,ד'), וְאִלּוּ בְּנוֹת צְלָפְחָד עָמְדוּ בֶאֱמוּנָתָן, שָׁאֲפוּ לְהִכָּנֵס אֶל הָאָרֶץ הַקְּדוֹשָׁה וְאַף הִתְיַצְּבוּ בִּפְנֵי מֹשֶׁה רַבֵּנוּ כְּדֵי לְבָרֵר אֶת חֶלְקָן בְּאֶרֶץ יִשְׂרָאֵל. כָּךְ נֶאֱמַר בַּמִּדְרָשׁ (ילקוט שמעוני) ב: כָּל אָדָם כָּשֵׁר שֶׁעָמַד בְּתוֹךְ דּוֹר רָשָׁע נִגְרַר אַחֲרֵיהֶם זָכָה לִטֹּל שְׂכַר כֻּלָּם: נֹחַ עָמַד בְּדוֹר הַמַּבּוּל - זָכָה לִטֹּל שְׂכַר כֻּלָּם; אַבְרָהָם עָמַד בְּדוֹר הַפְּלַגָּה - זָכָה לִטֹּל שְׂכַר כֻּלָּם; לוֹט בֵּין אַנְשֵׁי סְדוֹם - זָכָה לִטֹּל שְׂכַר כֻּלָּם; אֵלּוּ צְלָפְחָד עוֹמְדִים בְּדוֹר הַמִּדְבָּר שֶׁאָמְרוּ יִשְׂרָאֵל 'נִתְּנָה רֹאשׁ' - זָכוּ לִטֹּל שְׂכַר כֻּלָּם. המקור הדינמיקה שעוררו בנות צלפחד thumb|ימין| רוני מועלם כתב בעיתון הארץ:הדינמיקה שעוררו בנות צלופחד "המעשה הפרשני שמעוררות בנות צלפחד בנוגע לירושת אביהן אינו פריבילגיה, פרי מחשבתו של מלומד המתחפר בטקסט כדי למצוא בו פערים שיוכל למלא בפרשנות . בנות צלפחד מעוררות שאלה הנובעת מבעיה אקוטית" ומסכם: דיני הנחלות המורחבים שבפרשתנו נגמרים במלים "והיתה לבני ישראל לחוקת משפט כאשר ציווה ה' את משה" (שם י"א). מפתה לקרוא את הצירוף "חוקת משפט" שלא כפשוטו ולהבין שהדינמיקה שעוררו בנות צלפחד כששאלו את שאלתן על דיני הנחלות היא מעין חוק טבע המכתיב כיצד ייקראו משפטים ויחידות טקסט ארוכות יותר — הם יפורשו, ופרשנותם תפורש אף היא, וחוזר חלילה. אך המעשה הפרשני הזה אינו פריבילגיה, פרי מחשבתו של מלומד המתחפר בטקסט כדי למצוא בו פערים שיוכל למלא בפרשנות חדשה ועליה יבנה קומות פרשנות נוספות. בנות צלפחד מעוררות שאלה הנובעת מבעיה אקוטית שלא היתה מתעוררת אלמלא נכחו במפקד המתואר בפרשת "פינחס", ערב הכניסה לארץ. אפשר ללמוד מכאן שהצורך בפרשנות מתעורר במוקדם או במאוחר אצל כל אדם המבקש לשמור על הטקסט רלוונטי לחייו. מקורות והערות * קישורים חיצוניים *בנות צלפחד דף שבועי באתר אוניברסיטת בר-אילן: **שלום קולין, פרשת פינחס, תשנ"ט: חוות יאיר – החוט המקשר לשני חלקי הסיפור של בנות צלפחד **דבורה אושפזאי, פרשת פינחס, תשנ"ט: בנות צלפחד קטגוריה:אישים בתנ"ך קטגוריה:פרשת פנחס